A significant cause of death in infants (birth to about 2 years) is the "Crib Death" or Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Medical authorities in general agree that some infants simply stop breathing during sleep (apnea) and that death can be prevented if the condition is detected and help is provided within a short time (some 30 to 60 seconds) by trained personnel or parents (using mouth to mouth resuscitation or similar techniques).
Apnea monitors already exist but their cost (on the order of $ 1000) creates an affordability problem that limits their use. Furthermore, the existing monitors produce considerable numbers of false alarms in infants with shallow breathing.